


宠物

by aruuumin



Category: cjzb
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 13:10:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16682227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aruuumin/pseuds/aruuumin





	宠物

兔精农X人类橘  
———————————

①  
林彦俊的宠物，是一只兔子。

爱逛花鸟市场的宅男林彦俊看到它的时候，别的兔子都在抢着吃店主给的兔粮，只有这只蹲在角落里垂着耳朵呼呼大睡，像一个奶白色的团子。  
林彦俊觉得这只兔子很有意思，或许跟自己一样的特立独行，独来独往，气质特殊，不是简单的垂耳兔。  
老板说这只兔子力气很大，经常自己顶开门锁逃到店里跑来跑去，不太好养。  
林彦俊想着它总不可能跳起来拧开家中门锁，执意要带回家，老板便也不再劝说。

他给这只兔子取名叫leon，来源于自己很喜欢的电影。结果被邻居陆定昊来撸兔子的时候吐槽，明明只是只兔子还要取这么高深的名字，也不觉得念起来麻烦。  
林彦俊不以为然，我的精神世界你不懂。  
陆定昊只有翻个白眼，结果被兔子咬了一口，发誓再也不接近这只被叫作杀手名字的兔子。

leon确实是只特立独行的兔子，林彦俊发现他不吃兔粮的原因可能只是因为不喜欢，在寻觅了家里所有的食材之后，发现这只兔子只有在巧克力和草莓牛奶面前会睁开在长毛下的眼睛开动起来。不太懂常识的林彦俊觉得它肯吃东西就好，也没有问别人正常兔子吃不吃这些东西，也就喂了。  
“快快长身体哦小leon…”林彦俊摸着圆滚滚的兔身念念有词。  
leon舔完最后一滴草莓牛奶，眯着眼睛靠在沙发边，看着自己的主人。  
林彦俊背后有点发寒，总觉得这只兔子好像听得懂人话。

 

②  
leon并没有林彦俊想象中的难养，却发现它长得出奇的快，简直可以说是神速。才一个月左右，就从拳头大小充气成了西瓜。

“你还买的起兔粮么…”陆定昊被迫第二次来林彦俊家看兔子的时候，leon已经装不下笼子了。

“呃…它好像也不怎么吃兔粮，难道是我喂的方式有问题么？”leon的炸毛被林彦俊揉平，不一会又不听话的翘起来。

“我建议你还是问问兽医吧，万一长到最后跟房子一样大怎么办，可不准到我家来住！”陆定昊双手交叉护在胸前，一副不给侵犯的表情。

“谁要来住你家！”林彦俊翻了个白眼，打算送客。

“到时候你就抱着你的臭兔子哭吧！”陆定昊一溜烟跑到隔壁，留下温柔撸兔子的林彦俊。

好在leon长到18寸旅行箱大小就不怎么长了，但是笼子是没法睡了，只有让它睡在床上。巨大的奶白色球体毛绒绒的带着体温，长长的毛遮住本就不大的双眼，真的很像一个抱枕。  
林彦俊总怕压到他，毕竟自己的床也不是很大。于是在第三次早上枕着挣扎的leon起床的时候，林彦俊下定决心打算分床。  
花鸟市场市面上也没有那么大的窝，林彦俊很是苦恼，总不能跟老板说自己养了一头像母猪一样大的兔子。最后选来选去，带了条地毯回去铺在床边。

“不可以哦，这样会压到你，我还给你铺了小被子很舒服的。”把巨兔leon抱下床的时候，林彦俊觉得自己八块腹肌可能是白练了，一只兔子怎么这么沉。

“你不要这样看我，我不想压屎你。”leon有些可怜巴巴，趴在地上腮帮子一股一股抬头看着主人，垂着的耳朵一动一动似乎在示好。

“我不吃这套啦！不要扮可爱了！”林彦俊一拉被子打开书，阻断了leon的视线。

那天晚上，林彦俊做了个奇怪的梦。他梦见自己的leon变成了一个妙龄少女，还帮他生了很多小兔子，铁血直男林彦俊留了点口水。早上醒来的时候，却发现自己的兔子非但没变成妙龄少女，还压在他的身上露着肚子睡的正爽。晨勃了的林彦俊下体抵着leon的头，有点羞耻。

“快下去！你怎么又上来了。”林彦俊又气又恼，还带着起床气。  
搞什么啦，对着一只动物都能兴奋，更何况还是只公兔子。林彦俊还是认为或许真的是单身太久的原因。

 

③  
“所以你为什么还不交女朋友啦，明明长得很帅。”陆定昊很不解，皱起眉头。

“不想找，怕麻烦。”林彦俊合上书，闭目养神。

“你该不会喜欢男人吧，怪不得我总觉得你窥探我很久了…”

林彦俊眼皮颤了颤，打断了陆定昊的话。“滚啦。”

“以你的条件应该能找到还不错的，多去外面看看别老宅在家里了，虽然你看上去很凶性格又那么不好。”

“不用您操心了陆万青阿姨，毛概过了没有？”

“林彦俊我以后绝对不会来你家了！”  
关门的瞬间，林彦俊夸张的笑声传在楼道里。

是不是该真的找个女盆友，林彦俊自己也不知道。家里人也在着急，帮他安排了相亲也不知道是去还是不去。莫名有些烦躁的林彦俊，转头看见趴在自己脚边睡觉的leon，便瞪它，“一天到晚就知道睡睡睡，你主人的桃花都被你睡没了。”

leon的三瓣嘴一动一动，警觉的抬头望着主人。上半身直起来，一口咬上林彦俊的脚趾。

“………嘶…你干嘛啊”林彦俊还没来得及骂出声，他家兔子就一步并三步的跳到阳台边喝起放在饮水器里的草莓牛奶。

 

④  
最近林彦俊似乎遇到了小麻烦。

相亲还算顺利，对方是个可爱的女孩。  
但是相亲对象盯着他看的时候，他总能想起家里脾气古怪的兔子。

林彦俊回到家喂食，他家兔子却什么都不吃了。扭着身子拿毛茸茸的兔尾巴冲着他。

“诶你怎么啦。”

林彦俊戳了戳兔尾巴，leon转身跳走，蹭过地毯趴在了阳台上。

林彦俊有些忏悔，但却不知是哪做错了，“不要在阳台上呆着，今天会下雨的。”

林彦俊的兔子不理他，他也没有办法。晚上看见leon乖乖的呆在地毯上，便也就安然睡去了。

第二天一早，林彦俊发现眼前这个白色的大团子不见了。  
“这只兔子力气很大，会自己顶开门锁逃出去。”  
想起老板的话，林彦俊慌了。检查了家里的门锁和阳台都好好的，各个角落也都没有。  
应该是没有跑出去，这么大个东西哪会突然消失啊…  
有些颓废的坐回床上，伸手却摸到了一个毛绒绒的东西。

哦原来又到床上去了。  
林彦俊有些安心的撩开被子，却看见了一个从没见过的男人。

男人？？？

床上的男人裹了条自己的浴巾睡的香甜，身后毛绒绒的白色尾巴和头上垂下的兔耳朵过于瞩目。

“卧槽！”  
鬼都不怕的林彦俊看到眼前的场景没忍住爆了粗。

男人似乎听见了声音，翻了个身睁开双眼。

“彦俊，早安。”

林彦俊用自己有限的知识反应了一下眼前的场景。  
………自己家的leon莫名消失了，这个大家伙出现在自己床上。  
“leon？”  
他叫了一声。

那个男人兔耳一颤微微点了点头，然后抱着浴巾露出一个灿烂的笑容。

 

⑤  
“……嗯…所以你真的是我的兔子。”林彦俊伸出两根手指，在自己脑袋旁比了个耶的手势。“你是leon？”

“我叫陈立农。”男人薄唇轻启，声音软软糯糯。“也是你的leon。”

林彦俊有些怨念，确实也有想过宠物变成人，但是为什么是个男人。  
废话，自己养的是公兔子，可不得是个男人。  
林彦俊觉得自己还在做梦，狠狠掐了把自己的大腿。

疼。  
“凉凉。”林彦俊起身向门外走去，他打算去跟陆定昊商量一下怎么住进他的房子。

“彦俊不要走。”  
陈立农起身把自己的主人拽回床上，垂下的耳朵贴住林彦俊的脖子，熟悉柔软的触感。  
“你不可以去找别人。”  
双手箍紧了林彦俊的身子，让林彦俊有些不自在。

“你这是吃醋了么。”林彦俊被抱着侧躺在自家的床上，姿势有些奇怪。  
陈立农的头埋在颈窝处，轻轻点了两下头，闷闷的声音从后背传出，“嗯。”

“我不走，你先把我放开啦。”

“我不。”

“放开啦！”

“我不！”  
说完陈立农翻身压着了林彦俊的身上。

 

⑥  
浴巾因为翻身的大动作早就不知所踪，林彦俊眼前长着兔耳的男人俯下身子，腿间被一个毛绒绒的球型物体蹭过，惹的林彦俊惊叫出声。

“我生气了，要惩罚彦俊。”  
软软的耳朵蹭在林彦俊的脸颊，耳朵红的能滴出血来。

“不可以么。”

事到如今……也就是干一炮，没什么大不了的。

陈立农微微下垂的眼睛盯着自己，一副可怜兮兮的样子。腿根的硬物却热的发烫，身下的尾巴还一下一下的蹭着林彦俊的股间。

“啊…”  
林彦俊轻喘，听见了自己从未发出过的声音，连忙唔住嘴。

自己这是怎么了，这是到底是什么妖精。

“彦俊同意了不能反悔了。”  
陈立农抓过林彦俊的双手举到头顶，附上了唇。牙齿轻啃饱满的嘴唇，林彦俊唔咽的同时被钻了空子，灵巧的舌头捉住林彦俊的舌头，在嘴里肆意掠夺，舔过上颚引得一阵轻颤。

什么啦，自己明明没有同意。

另一只手上也从他睡衣里伸了进去， 抚摸过八块腹肌，捏住林彦俊的乳尖，轻揉捉弄不一会便挺立起来。耳边全是啧啧水声和被堵在唇舌间林彦俊的呻吟。

林彦俊有些喘不过气，陈立农这才放过他，唇齿分离，牵出一根银丝。手上的动作却是没停下，揉捏的更加用力，林彦俊觉得自己一边的胸部要被揉坏了，硬块立起被玩的十分敏感。

“啊……别弄了……我……又不是……女人……”

此时的林彦俊双颊绯红，嘴唇被欺负的红肿不堪，露出的天鹅般脖颈线条，陈立农一口咬上他的喉结又在锁骨，肩头，留下湿红的印记。

“明明下面很诚实。”  
陈立农握住林彦俊变硬的器官，笑弯了双眼。

林彦俊这才发现内裤不知什么时候被褪到了脚腕，身上睡衣也被撩起，浑身粉红暴露在空气中。  
后穴被突然探入冰凉手指吓到，猛的缩紧。

“那里……嗯……不行………！”

陈立农看着身下颤抖的林彦俊，还是不想弄伤自己的主人。  
“放松，彦俊放松。”

本就被尾巴磨的松软的后穴已经有些湿润，扩张并不困难，等第三根手指可以自由进入时，小穴一张一合，带出的肠液湿透了陈立农的手指。

 

⑦  
发烫的硬物顶到后穴的时候，林彦俊其实还没反应过来自己为什么会是下面那个。  
听说做下面那个会比较舒服，林彦俊自暴自弃的想着。  
粗硬发烫的东西缓缓挺入，林彦俊没忍住爆了句粗，太疼了，身体像撕裂了一般。

“彦俊，你好紧哦。”

陈立农被眼前的景象惹的血脉膨胀，开始冒着细汗。下面紧的他差点当场缴械，看着主人疼自己也不好受。

“……你…啊……倒是动啊……”林彦俊偏过脑袋不敢直视眼前的人，一只手扶在自己的额头上，眼眶红红的下一秒就要滴出眼泪。  
主人下达了命令，自己就没有不从的道理。  
双手扶住林彦俊精瘦的腰身，开始缓慢的抽插。  
“嗯……！”林彦俊试图用手捂住自己的声音，却怎么都忍不住，自己的性器不停流着前液，染花了陈立农的肚子，空气中石楠花的味道好不淫靡。  
疼痛随着抽插慢慢带出快感，声音也从隐忍的喘息变成呻吟。  
林彦俊的小穴吸着陈立农的性器发出扑哧扑哧的响声，腿也自然的缠上了腰。他眯着眼看着陈立农身上像是冒着水汽，毛绒绒的兔耳朵也因为情欲似乎染上了粉红色。  
好可爱。  
林彦俊艰难的摇了摇头，这时候都能觉得可爱怕不是病了吧。

“彦俊不专心。”  
陈立农一记顶入，戳到林彦俊的敏感点。  
“嗯！……啊………那里……”林彦俊的呻吟变了调，身体像被电了一阵痉挛。  
陈立农像是故意的，捉到了蛛丝马迹便一直顶那个点。  
“啊……别……别弄那里……了”林彦俊被顶的有些神智不清，浑身颤栗小穴一下一下的吸着陈立农滚烫的性器。  
“呜…呜……嗯………不行了……”  
林彦俊到的很快，生理泪水溢出眼眶，白浊射满了陈立农的胸膛，然后有些迷迷糊糊的晕了过去。

最后林彦俊也不记得陈立农干了他多久，似乎是射在了他的身体里，滚烫的热流烫的他想掰开后穴让它流出来，却被陈立农捉住双手，翻身又干了一次。

⑧  
林彦俊被腰酸麻的感觉疼醒了，面前的男人光着身子的场景警醒着他早上的一切都不是梦，而这个男人此时正一手撑着头一手一下一下的戳着他的腹肌。

“你在干嘛…”林彦俊开口，才发现自己的嗓子都哑了。  
“彦俊你醒啦！你的腹肌好好看哦，你看我的就不行。”  
陈立农的腹肌还未成形仅有些许轮廓，上面的白浊还未干透，粘在看不清的马甲线上。

……所以就说为什么被压的是我。  
“你怎么不去洗澡。”  
林彦俊答非所问，他只是觉得身上粘粘的很难受。

陈立农耳朵动了动，眼睛亮晶晶的看着林彦俊。  
“我要等彦俊一起，主人～”  
两个字惊的林彦俊一身寒毛。

“不是，所以你到底是什么。”

“我是你的宠物啊。”陈立农眨眨眼，“或者说，巨兔精？”

林彦俊感觉自己最近三观要毁没了，先是养了会充气的兔子，又被自己的兔子压了，然后它告诉自己，自己成精了。  
林彦俊有些崩溃的推开陈立农，打算起身去洗澡。  
被陈立农拦腰抱住，毛绒绒的头蹭着自己的胳肢窝。

“一起吧。”  
“耶！！”  
算了，林彦俊看着下垂眼心里软的一塌糊涂。

还真是被陆定昊说准了，以后要抱着兔子哭了，只不过可能是被操哭。  
算了，谁叫他可爱呢，养了宠物还不是得负责到底的。

 

—————————  
END


End file.
